Broken
by thecoookiecutter
Summary: What happens to Kaoru when Hikaru finds the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

(ch. 62)

"I love you Haruhi, would you go out with me?"

[Kaoru's POV]

I remember the party we held at the end of the year.

I remember Hikaru calling Haruhi to the balcony.

I remember them walking back to the main room, hand in hand. They looked so happy.

And it pained my very heart.

Was I happy for my brother and my best friend? Yes I was.

Was I jealous of their love? A little bit. Not of Hikaru though, I only ever thought of Haruhi as my friend or that little tanuki that we said we would adopt. Me and Hikaru.

But was I jealous of Haruhi? Very much it seemed.

I remember Hikaru announcing it at the party that they we're now officially something.

I remember him leaning in for the kiss.

I remember running out of the room on the verge of tears and it all seemed blurry from there.

[Hikaru's POV]

As our lips met, I finally felt accepted and discovered what true happiness felt like. The audience cheered and even Tamaki was happy for us. But as I looked around for the one person who I could call family, I couldn't seem to find him and that worried me a bit. But in my moment of bliss, I forgot about Kaoru and all of the others around me as I stared into the eyes of the one whom I love.


	2. Chapter 2

[Kaoru's POV]

I woke up alone that morning. I found that really weird as Hikaru and I would always get up together. If I slept in, he would always lay beside me and wait until I woke up. As I got off the bed and went to the small bedside table to look for a note or something, the events of last night hit me. And that's when I realised, as my pounding chest started to hurt, he may never be coming back.

[Hikaru's POV]

I just couldn't wait to get up that morning. After all, Haruhi and I were going to go on a date to the amusement park together. I felt a little bad for not waking Kaoru up, but I figured he'd understand. He is my twin. He is the person who knows me the best. I chose not to dress to fancy for date. I just chose a plain blue tee and some brown shorts. As I knocked onto her door, I kept replaying the event of last night in my mind. I couldn't believe that she loved me as I loved her. The sound of the door opening brought me back to reality as I saw Haruhi is a pink dress looking up at me. She looked so cute that I couldn't resist giving her a little hug. Luckily that was all I gave as her father was right behind her looking at me.

"Hey Hikaru," she beamed up at me

"Hi Haruhi and Ranka, you look very cute today," I smiled. "You ready to go then?"

"Yup!"

"Cool, then let's go"

"Ok, bye dad!"

"Have fun you two!"

[Kaoru's POV]

I didn't know what to do. It was so boring without Hikaru and it felt really empty. In the end after only touching my breakfast, I decided to go to Kyouya's place. He would know what to do right? After all, he knows everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Author's Notes ~ Just before we start, I'm so sosososososososososoo sorry for not updating! (please forgive me o ) I'm way too lazy and procrastinate too much but hopefully i'll post more often, even if it's like a week sooner? I don't even know… Enjoy and thanks again! Also, I don't know where I'm going with this so if you guys have ideas feel free to share them! Thanks ^w^ *

[Kyouya's POV]

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Ugh! I groan and try to bury myself under the sheets and away from the sound. Trying to wake me up at this hour, I concluded that only Tamaki would be stupid enough to do so. Does he want a death wish? I'll knock out that stupid blonde's teeth and tie him up so he won't ever bother me again. I grinned evilly before sighing and bringing myself back to reality.

"TACHIBANA! Please tell Tamaki to get lost and shut the hell up!" I shouted.

I snuggled back into my warm spot and shut my eyes once more. But then it hit me, why didn't I get a response from Tachibana?

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Not this again! I sat up and threw my sheets onto the floor. Then I fumbled around on my bedside desk looking for my phone. It was 9:00am… 9:00am?! Turns out Tamaki IS going to die for waking me up this early. Doesn't he know by now that I need my sleep? I only got three hours last night after working so hard. I stomped out of bed, down the stairs and towards the front door. Whatever it was, it had better be super important. I opened the door.

"TAMAKI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT AT THIS TIME IN TH….. oh… it's you Kaoru. My bad" I apologised and blinked blankly at Kaoru, my brain finally registering that it wasn't the blonde haired oaf that I was expecting.

"Oh I'm sorry senpai. You want me to leave?" He asked.

"Nah it's fine" I yawned "If you found it important enough to wake me up this early then it's gotta be important right?"

"Thanks"

I led him into the house, up the stairs and to my room. However, the house still seemed as empty and abandoned as it was earlier.

"Hey Kyouya, where is everybody? It's like a ghost house! Did they all run away from you?" Kaoru joked.

"You're still welcome to leave. Then I can finally get some sleep." I said coldly, opening the door to my room.

"Sit"

Kaoru had a brief look around my room before choosing to sit on my bed. Damn. I wanted to sit on my bed but he's my guest and he genuinely seemed distressed. I sighed. I guess I'll sit at my desk then. I pulled the simple wooden chair out from under the desk and sat down facing Kaoru.

"Speak. Is this about Hikaru?"

He nodded before bursting into tears.

"Yeah"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N First of all, sorry for the story progressing so slowly. Also sorry for my sucky writing. To be honest, I feel like my style has changed and I don't want to finish this but finish this I shall! *triumphant look* (Already have the ending planned) I will make another empty promise yet again that I will update soon because lately, I've actually felt like doing english of some sorts. (much grammar r.i.p) Anyways, let's continue…**

[Hikaru's POV]

I smiled as I saw Haruhi lining up at the ice-cream truck. She was always thinking about food, I wondered if she actually ever thought about me. I looked up at the clear blue sky. Maybe if I wanted to win all her heart, I would have to dress up as food. I laughed to myself at the thought of me dressing up in a crab claw. What a stupid idea.

"Hey Hikaru, are you listening?" said Haruhi staring at me breaking my train of thought. It was probably a good idea.

Huh? Startled, I looked back down to see the cute little girl in her pink dress with two ice-cream in her hands.

"Here," she beamed shoving the cone in front of his face. I grabbed the cone and licked it. The cool sensation on my tongue felt refreshing.

"It's nice," I said.

"It is isn't it," replied Haruhi who had apparently devoured most of her ice cream already. Sheesh, what a fast eater. I examined her face and noticed traces of the white sugary stuff just below her lip. She seemed completely oblivious about it.

"Hey Haruhi, you've got a little something on your face," I said before leaning in towards her. Closing the distance between our faces, I licked the ice cream off of her face which gave me the pleasure of seeing her face flush a light shade of pink.

"Please don't do such embarrassing things in public," she said quietly as you moved her hand up to her face to try and cover the growing blush.

I grinned. She was just so adorable.

"Fine then. Let's go on a ride." I dragged her by the arm across the amusement park towards the rides. We went on a couple of roller coasters, a haunted house ride (which personally I was a little bit disappointed with because I kind of expected Haruhi to be terrified and clinging onto my arm but she didn't even flinch), the teacups (because why not), bumper cars (where I kept crashing into Haruhi on purpose because it seemed funny), taken lots of randomly funny and we were now standing in front of the ferris wheel.

It was the end of the day and most people had already left so the queue was short and the wait minimum. I held her hand and led her into our private carriage. Not before long, the carriage creaked and we were slowly getting lifted off the ground.

We both walked to the edge of the carriage to get a better look at the view. I could see the whole amusement park from here and everything was gradually shrinking. I saw the ice cream truck from way before, I saw a family sitting down eating together, I saw little children running around and I saw two boys on the ground. One was injured while the other was trying to comfort him. No familiar adults seemed to be around. They looked like brothers from my point of view. Brothers… I wondered how Kaoru was doing. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought about his reaction to not seeing me there besides him in the morning. I shook the thought out of my head. The people started to look like ants. I put my hand out in front of me and started to make a squishing motion.

"Look Haruhi! I'm squishing the people," I laughed.

"Hikaru, don't be so stupid," she attempted to say sternly while trying to suppress a laugh and failing.

I grinned back at her.

"My stupidity is just one of my many redeeming qualities."

I looked over to Haruhi. She seemed so cute over there, standing by the edge of the carriage with both her hands placed on the window staring outside with pure fascination. I walked over to her and put one arm around her shoulder, while using the other one to ruffle her hair.

"I love you Haruhi."

She turned around looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Hikaru."


	5. Chapter 5

[Hikaru's POV]

I couldn't help but grin like an idiot throughout the rest of the evening. I was just so happy. Love can make you feel like you're on top of the world. I arrived back to the mansion, and walked into my room, hoping I could find Kaoru and apologise for abandoning him this morning. It was almost the end of the day now and I felt guilty for leaving Kaoru on his own for the entire day.

I walked down the hallway and opened the door to our room but it was empty. To be honest, I kind of felt a little bit disappointed to not see my brother there. But then again, I was the one who left him in the first place so he probably went to see Tono. I plopped myself down onto our bed and thought about the events of today. I grinned. I was just so happy. I then started to wonder how Kaoru was doing so I opened up my phone. I scrolled through for his number, not that I had many contacts, and just as I was about to call him, the door opened up once more.

"Kaoru! You're back! I am so sorry for leaving you this morning," I apologised.

Kaoru walked into the room and waved.

"Hi!" He smiled. He walked over and lay besides me. "Where were you today?"

"Uh, I was on a date with Haruhi to the amusement park." I smiled faintly. I mentally face palmed myself. Uh oh, didn't I tell him about the date? I'm such a horrible brother.

"Oh cool! How was it?" He asked.

"Great! It was really fun. We went on all these rides—," and I proceeded to recap my day to him. He nodded randomly when I spoke but he didn't really seem to be paying attention. It seemed like he had other things occupying his thoughts right now. "Hey Kaoru, are you alright?" I asked.

"Huh?" He blinked, surprised. I think I suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yeah no I'm fine." The blank expression on his face turned into a grin. "Why wouldn't I be?"

A few ideas ran through my mind but I quickly dismissed them. To be honest, I was so happy that I didn't really think properly and couldn't come up with a valid reason.

"Nevermind," I said quickly. "Have you eaten?," I asked changing topics. He shook his head. My face lit up. "Then let's go get the chef to make our favourite!" And with that, I grabbed his hand and dragged him off with me.

**A/N Short chapter I know, very very short :/ Oh well, sorry :D I feel so sorry for Kaoru though, I wonder, what would've actually happened to him if Haruhi fell in love with Hikaru?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

[Hikaru's POV]

I was sitting on the couch with Haruhi surrounded by all these girls who had come to congratulate us. Word of Haruhi being a girl had somehow spread throughout the school but she was fine with it so we accepted the change quite happily. After all, it was perfect timing since she was now my girlfriend.

"Congratulations!"

"So how long have you been in love with each other?"

"Have you gone on date yet?" 

"You guys are perfect together!"

"Where did you go?"

"So happy for you guys!"

"How was it?"

I looked at Haruhi and grinned. "Thank you girls, we're very happy and the first date was awesome." I replied. Haruhi's face started to faintly glow red. She was so adorable, I just couldn't resist and I pecked my lips against her causing her to blush even more.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" The girls around us squealed in excitement.

We were then bombarded with more questions but I didn't really focus on them. I was busy playing with Haruhi's hair and looking into her eyes. They were so mesmerising, so dark and twinkly.

"How did Kaoru take it?"

This one quiet voice in the crowd snapped me back to reality.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Um, I… I said how is Kaoru taking this, does he seem lonely without you?"

"Umm…" I started before realising I didn't really pay attention to his own feelings about Haruhi and I. I didn't even know where he was right now. I scanned the room for any sign of my brother and found him on the other side surrounded by his own group of fangirls. He was laughing and smiling and seemed to be enjoying himself. However, something didn't seem right. "Uh, I think he's fine," I said keeping my eyes on Kaoru.

"Are you sure? I feel like he's not the same." She said.

I looked at her and was met with a pair of worried eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him after this," I reassured her and smiled upon seeing the relieved expression on her face.

"Thanks," she said quietly but her voice was quickly drowned out by the chatter.

[Kaoru's POV]

I looked over at Hikaru and Haruhi answering questions and being congratulated for falling in love. I thought of what Kyoya told me, though I didn't know how helpful it'd be. Either way, I decided I shouldn't sit with them anymore, I didn't want to be the third wheel in their relationship. That was why I was sitting on the opposite side of the room entertaining my own guests using my own methods. It was interesting to know how many off them had feelings for me as a person and not for the act I used to put on with Hikaru. So I was spending this time learning about the girls, since I had been cut off, I had to start expanding my own world, at least this is what Kyouya told me.

"Well if he's found himself a girlfriend, then he won't have much use for you anymore." Kyouya stated.

"Are you accusing my brother of using me for his own personal gain?" I asked slightly offended.

"No, let me rephrase that. He's probably going to start pushing you away now that someone else has accepted him. And if you don't want to be lonely for the rest of your life, I suggest you do the same. Start finding yourself a girl and stop relying on him so much ok?" Kyouya explained. "Now stop wiping your tears on my bed, it's repulsing."

"Sorry, thanks for the chat and sorry again for waking you up." I got up off of his bed and walked out the door. "Cya at school."

I felt that it couldn't really hurt too much to try. So I had begun flirting back with the girls and arranging to go out with them. Maybe, I would end up forcing myself to fall in love and eventually deceive myself into believing that those feelings were true. I doubt that I could love anyone as much as I loved Hikaru.

Occasionally, I would see him glance over at me. I ignored him and try to make myself seem like I was enjoying myself even though I was still sad. But he didn't really care before so he shouldn't really notice now.

[Hikaru's POV]

After the host club had ended and all the guests had left, I told Haruhi I had something important to do and then went off to find Kaoru. I found him in an empty corridor to one of our classes cornered him.

"We need to talk and I'm not leaving until we do." I said firmly to a confused Kaoru. "Are you alright with all this? You've been acting weird all day and I want an explanation."

"What? Trust me, I've been fine." Kaoru replied averting his gaze from mine. "And either way, I wouldn't have to give you an explanation. Besides, shouldn't you be with Haruhi right now?"

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. I'm your brother, I want to help you. Is this about Haruhi? Are you jealous of me because we're in a relationship now? Is this just because she loves me more than you? If so, I'm sorry, but she still loves you a lot as friend, we could work out a solution together, we could — "

"Are you serious?" He interrupted. "Is this how dense you are? This has nothing to do with that. There is no reason to be jealous of you, the world doesn't revolve around you last time I checked. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet up with some friends."

"Friends? Since when did you go to meet up with friends?"

"Are you saying that I'm incapable of making friends?! A selfish person like you would never be able to understand at all." Kaoru shouted. And with that, he stormed away, keeping his head down so that I wouldn't be able to see the tears flowing down.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I just want to know so I can help you." I said quietly to myself after he left.

—

**I'm sorry that I made them fight, now I'm sad :/ Anyways, thanks for the positivity about this story, that makes me happy so thanks again. I think there might only be a few more chapters coming out after this but I'm not so sure so look forward to a conclusion soon hopefully.**


End file.
